Memory and storage is one of the key technology areas that is enabling the growth in the information age. With the rapid growth in the Internet, World Wide Web (WWW), wireless phones, personal digital assistant, digital cameras, digital camcorders, digital music players, computers, networks, and more, there is continually a need for better memory and storage technology. A particular type of memory is nonvolatile memory. A nonvolatile memory retains its memory or stored state even when power is removed. Some types of nonvolatile erasable programmable memories include Flash, EEPROM, EPROM, MRAM, FRAM, ferroelectric, and magnetic memories. Some nonvolatile storage products include CompactFlash (CF) cards, MultiMedia cards (MMC), Flash PC cards (e.g., ATA Flash cards), SmartMedia cards, and memory sticks.
A widely used type of semiconductor memory storage cell is the floating gate memory cell. Some types of floating gate memory cells include Flash, EEPROM, and EPROM. The memory cells are configured or programmed to a desired configured state. In particular, electric charge is placed on or removed from the floating gate of a Flash memory cell to put the memory into two or more stored states. One state is an erased state and there may be one or more programmed states. Alternatively, depending on the technology and terminology, there may be a programmed state and one or more erased states. A Flash memory cell can be used to represent at least two binary states, a 0 or a 1. A Flash memory cell can store more than two binary states, such as a 00, 01, 10, or 11; this cell can store multiple states and may be referred to as a multistate memory cell. The cell may have more than one programmed states. If one state is the erased state (00), the programmed states will be 10, 10, and 11, although the actual encoding of the states may vary.
The memory device typically comprises one or more memory chips that may be mounted on a card. Each memory chip comprises an array of memory cells supported by peripheral circuits such as decoders and erase, write and read circuits. The more sophisticated memory devices also come with a controller that performs intelligent and higher level memory operations and interfacing.
There are many commercially successful non-volatile solid-state memory devices being used today. These memory devices may be flash EEPROM or may employ other types of nonvolatile memory cells. Examples of flash memory and systems and methods of manufacturing them are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,032, 5,095,344, 5,315,541, 5,343,063, and 5,661,053, 5,313,421 and 6,222,762. In particular, flash memory devices with NAND chain structures are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,315, 5,903,495, 6,046,935. Also nonvolatile memory devices are also manufactured from memory cells with a dielectric layer for storing charge. Instead of the conductive floating gate elements described earlier, a dielectric layer is used. Such memory devices utilizing dielectric storage element have been described by Eitan et al., “NROM: A Novel Localized Trapping, 2-Bit Nonvolatile Memory Cell,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, vol. 21, no. 11, November 2000, pp. 543-545. An ONO dielectric layer extends across the channel between source and drain diffusions. The charge for one data bit is localized in the dielectric layer adjacent to the drain, and the charge for the other data bit is localized in the dielectric layer adjacent to the source. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,768,192 and 6,011,725 disclose a nonvolatile memory cell having a trapping dielectric sandwiched between two silicon dioxide layers. Multi-state data storage is implemented by separately reading the binary states of the spatially separated charge storage regions within the dielectric.
Despite the success of nonvolatile memories, there also continues to be a need to improve the technology. It is desirable to improve the density, speed, durability, and reliability of these memories. It is also desirable to reduce power consumption.
As can be seen, there is a need for improving the operation of nonvolatile memories. Specifically, by allowing background operation of the nonvolatile memory cells, this will speed up operations and reduce power consumption.